Automatic bale-removing machinery already is known (for instance the UNIFLOC type made by Rieter AG). However such machinery incurs the drawback that control is absent during the once-programmed removal and mixing procedure. Testing for a desired fiber quality can only be carried out after mixing (for instance up to 100 bales) has been completed and therefore no correction is possible during mixing.